Historias de amor bajo el muérdago
by Deraka
Summary: Una colección de oneshots de todas las parejas habidas y por haber con el tema común de la tradición de besarse bajo el muérdago. [advertencias: shounen ai, shoujo ai, ¿zoofilia? xDDD.] CAP4 UP!
1. Beso primero

**Historias de amor bajo el muérdago.**

_By: _Deraka

_Beso primero_: _Verde como tu pelo._

A sus oídos llegaba el alboroto que se estaba viviendo en la estancia en ese momento. A pesar de que hacía tiempo que el ruido lo había desvelado, Zoro permanecía todavía en su habitual postura que indicaba que se estaba tomando otra de sus tantas siestecitas: con los brazos cruzados tras su nuca y totalmente estirado por lo que solo era cuestión de tiempo que alguien terminase tropezando con él. Y para desgracia del espadachín no podía ser otro que…

-Oye cabeza de lechuga, ya que no estas haciendo nada por lo menos no estorbes.- Zoro abrió un ojo perezosamente para toparse con la enojada cara del cocinero de abordo que caminaba tan cargado de cajas que no había reparado en las piernas del espadachín hasta haberse topado con ellas.

-Has sido tú el que ha chocado conmigo. Deberías apartarte ese ridículo flequillo de vez en cuando a ver si así ves mejor.- Se mofó. En la frente de Sanji comenzaba a hincharse una de sus famosas venitas mientras que en su ojo visible se adivinaba una mirada de instinto asesino.

No obstante, aquel "agradable" ambiente que solía preceder a cualquier pelea entre Zoro y Sanji fue bruscamente interrumpida por un grito de júbilo.

-¡Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh¡¡Navidad Navidad dulce Navidad!- como salido de la nada Luffy apareció junto a ellos llevando un gorro de Papa Noel sobre su sombrero de paja y aporreando con ganas una pandereta mientras berreaba un villancico.

-Luffy… ¿tan temprano y ya molestando?- a pesar de que interiormente Zoro pensaba que en esos momentos su capitán estaba increíblemente mono no se podía permitir el lujo de declararlo abiertamente.

-¿A qué llamas tú temprano?- replicó el rubiales.- Son más de las tres. Se suponía que hoy íbamos a decorar el interior del barco, y tú deberías estar ayudando.- señaló acusadoramente.

-Oye yo no soy tu "sí buana" ¿vale?- Zoro se levantó entonces, harto de las interrupciones de Sanji y se le encaró con cara de estar dispuesto a llegar a las manos.

Pero como era habitual desde hace cierto tiempo un par de palabras por parte del moreno sirvieron para que el peliverde calmase un poco sus agitados nervios.

-Vamos vamos ¡Es Navidad! Deberíais estar contentos. ¿No os emociona pensar en la montaña de regalos que tendremos¿En la rica comida¿En los juegos? Será tremendamente divertido.- proclamó mientras soltaba una de sus risas made in Luffy D. Monkey.

-Umph… te daré mi opinión al respecto en cuanto terminemos de montar todo.- a Sanji comenzaban a pesarle las cajas de modo que continuó su camino hacia donde estaban las chicas desempaquetando el contenido de cada caja que solían ser guirnaldas estrellitas o musgo. De ese modo Luffy y Zoro se quedaron solos en esa parte de la habitación.

-¡Ey Zoro!- el moreno sonrió a su colega espadachín.- ¿Quieres cantar un villancico conmigo?- el susodicho no pudo más que esbozar una sonrisa aunque negase con la cabeza.

-No gracias.

-¡Joooo¿Por quéééé?- Luffy comenzó a hacer pucheritos al tiempo que lo miraba con cara de pena; por lo que el espadachín tuvo que retirar inmediatamente la vista de esa encantadora carita si no quería terminar cediendo a la proposición de su capitán.

-Es que... verás- se rascó la nuca.- No me sé ninguno.- la cara de Luffy pasó a ser ahora una de asombro.

-¡Venga ya¿No has cantado un villancico en tu vida?

-Pues… alguno habré cantado.- admitió.- Pero no me molesté en memorizarlo durante mucho tiempo.- a lo que Luffy respondió con una amplia sonrisa.

-¡No te preocupes! Estoy seguro de que estas navidades vas a aprender un montón de villancicos y no se te van a olvidar. Yo puedo cantarte tooooodos los que quieras.- y tras decir esto comenzó a aporrear la sufrida pandereta de nuevo haciendo que Zoro sonriese sin poder evitar que surgiesen de nuevo esos enormes deseos de abrazar al chico.

-¡Ey¡Luffy, marimo! Venid a ayudar.- aunque para variar, ahí estaba Sanji para arruinar cualquier intento de intimidar con el moreno. Comenzaba a pensar que lo hacía a posta.

-¡Ya vamos!- como siempre Luffy corrió hacia donde se hallaba el cocinero dispuesto a ayudar en lo que hiciese falta con tal de dejar todo preparado para esas fechas.- ¿Qué tenemos que hacer Sanji?- sorprendentemente para el rubio esta vez el espadachín también se había dado por aludido y ahora estaba al lado del capitán dispuesto a escuchar cualquier orden que saliese por boca de Sanji.

-Tenéis que ir ordenando y colocando los adornos y guirnaldas que voy sacando de la caja. Algunos son delicados así que tened mucho cuidado ¿vale?- este ultimo comentario iba dirigido especialmente al espadachín carente de tacto que le devolvió una mirada desafiante.

-¡Cuenta con ello! No romperemos nada ¿verdad Zoro?- esa pregunta tomó al peliverde por sorpresa.

-¿Eh? N-no claro que no…- asintió.

Así Sanji abrió la caja y fue sacando montones de adornos, ramilletes y lazos que no hacían más que emocionar a Luffy.

-¡Uoh¡Mira que bonito¡Esto quedara genial en el nido¡Jajaja una barba de Papá Noel¡Hay que ponérselo a la cabeza de oveja de Meri! – a cada nuevo objeto que sacaba el rubio de esa caja misteriosa Luffy hacía un comentario a cual más emocionado. "Quizás quien debería estar aquí es Chopper, no yo" se dijo el espadachín "Por lo menos él le seguiría el juego y acabarían los dos con ojos llenos de brillos y gritando como condenados presas de la emoción".

No obstante lo siguiente que salió de la caja provocó más el asombro del cocinero que de Luffy.

-¡Ahi va!- dijo mientras sostenía un pequeño ramillete.- ¡Hacía siglos que no veía esto¡Y mira que fue el último grito en el Baratie durante una temporada¡Nuestra clientela se multiplicó por tres¡Sobretodo las chicas! Recuerdo que todas venían con la intención de pillarme a mí debajo para poder darme un beso… juajua... y no es que yo no me dejase claro…

Mientras Sanji continuaba recordando viejos tiempos en voz alta, Luffy no hacía más que observar curioso aquella plantucha; no sabía muy bien qué era pero en cierto modo le recordaba a algo… o a alguien… ¿pero por qué sería?

-Cierto cierto… recuerdo aquellas tres chicas que vinieron en una ocasión. ¡Una de ellas se desmayó! Aunque en realidad fuera un truco porque pretendía que yo le hiciera el boca a boca… y si ese maldito viejo no me lo hubiese impedido yo lo habría hecho de buena gana. Pero ese asqueroso siempre aguándome la fiesta…

Zoro ya estaba más que harto de los sinsentidos de ese cocinero de mierda y se estaba resistiendo muy mucho para no atizarle un buen puñetazo haciéndole volver de golpe al presente. No obstante Luffy sorprendió a ambos chicos con su actitud (para variar xD)

-¡Oh¡Ya sé a qué me recuerda¡Es por el color!- saltó el moreno de pronto, y arrebatándole la ramita al cocinero se volvió a su compañero espadachín alzando la planta sobre su cabeza, pegándola a su pelo para comparar.- ¡Fíjate Zoro¡El color es el mismo que tu pelo¡Qué gracioso!

Pero para el peliverde aquello estaba bien lejos de parecer gracioso, al contrario su cara adoptó un rictus más cercano al terror. ¡No podía creerse lo que su capitán acababa de hacer! Tragó saliva inseguro intentando hacer pasar aquello por un accidente.

Pero para variar ahí estaba de nuevo ese cocinero metomentodo que de repente estalló en carcajadas.

-¡Tienes razón Luffy¡Es graciosísimo!

-¿A que sí Sanji¡Son idénticos!- el moreno le sonrió de vuelta, pero entonces notó una mano cerniéndose en torno a su muñeca. Volvió de nuevo la cabeza para encararse entonces a un Zoro que lo miraba con una mezcla de enfado y nerviosismo.

-Tú… ¿te das cuenta de lo que has hecho pedazo de alcornoque?

-¿Eh?- Luffy lo miró sin comprender y las carcajadas por parte del rubio aumentaron.

-¿Es que no sabes qué planta es la que acabas de ponerme en la cabeza?

-¿Uh?... pues… no… Ahora que caigo. ¿Qué planta es esta, Sanji?

Pero en vista de que el cocinero estaba demasiado ocupado partiéndose de risa en el suelo Zoro decidió explicárselo él mismo.

-¡Esto es muérdago!- le dijo.- Y por si no lo sabes es un planta típica de estas fechas. ¡Si dos personas terminan debajo del muérdago tienen que besarse¿Te das cuenta de lo que has causado inconsciente?- a duras penas podía contener Zoro el rubor de su rostro aunque por la cara que estaba poniendo bien podría confundirse con un color "rojo ira".

Sanji parecía estar teniendo un ataque, aunque pudo contenerse un mínimo para terminar la explicación por si Luffy aun no se había enterado.

-Jajajaja… en resumidas cuentajajajas… que ahora juajuaja… Zoro y tú tendréis que besaros jajajaja que me mondo!- Luffy miró alternativamente a Sanji, a Zoro y a la plantita con los ojos muy abiertos. En cuanto su cerebro hubo procesado la información su cara enrojeció profundamente mientras retiraba rápidamente la rama de muérdago debajo de la cabeza del espadachín.

-Ahora no hay vuelta atrás.- dijo el rubio y comenzó a canturrear batiendo palmas- ¡Que se besen, que se besen, que se besen…!

-¡Cierra la boca o te la parto!- gruñó Zoro con mirada asesina hacia el cocinero que ignoraba deliberadamente todo tipo de amenazas y seguía partiéndose el eje. Luffy por su parte bajo la cabeza y miró tímidamente al chico.

-Lo siento mucho… Zoro… yo no lo sabía.- el susodicho posó de nuevo sus ojos en su capitán extrañándose por su comportamiento. Tratándose de Luffy no debería tomarse eso muy en serio.- Siento que por mi culpa te veas metido en este apuro. Estoy seguro de que lo último que querrías sería besarme…..¿no?

Los ojos de Zoro se ensancharon en sorpresa al tiempo que su cara enrojecía de nuevo y su corazón duplicaba sus latidos ¡Aquella carita era superior a él!

-Yo... no quería decir eso.- trató de disculparse torpemente.

-Lo sé pero… tú no querrías besarme.- una cierta decepción se adivinaba en el rostro de Luffy que seguía cabizbajo. Definitivamente aquello era _más_ de lo que podía soportar. Sin pararse a pensar en las consecuencias, Zoro tomó entre sus manos el rostro adornado en carmesí de su capitán, y tras dirigirle una mirada que desbordaba cariño se acercó a él para depositar un beso sobre sus labios.

En ese momento las risas por parte de Sanji cesaron de golpe. Lo único que podía hacer el cocinero era observar, con los ojos (en este caso el ojo xD) como platos, la escena. El mismo Luffy fue tomado por sorpresa, pero poco le importó una vez entraron en contacto sus labios con los del espadachín. Tímidamente elevó sus manos hasta posarlas en el pecho de Zoro y no sin cierta timidez correspondió el dulce beso que había iniciado el espadachín.

-S….sí no lo veo no lo creo.

Poco tiempo duró aquel tibio contacto, en cuanto ambos se separaron Zoro acarició la mejilla de su capitán con el pulgar delineando su cicatriz. El moreno sonrió débilmente sin poder ocultar su rubor

-Zoro… yo…- el susodicho simplemente le dedicó al chico una sonrisa que no hizo más que aumentar la dificultad de poder pronunciar alguna palabra coherente.

-Dime.

-Uhm… esto…- su corazón latía aceleradamente.- Po… podrías…?

-¿Sí mi capitán?

Viéndose de nuevo incapaz de hablar Luffy decidió actuar como mejor se le ocurría: poco a poco elevó de nuevo la mano derecha, que en ningún momento había soltado la ramita de muérdago, y la colocó esta vez intencionadamente sobre sus cabezas. Zoro simplemente rió ante la ocurrencia del chico.

-No necesitas de eso si lo que quieres es que te bese otra vez.- y tras decir eso ambos se sumergieron de nuevo en un beso que duró más que el anterior y en el que decidieron centrarse únicamente el uno en los labios del otro sin reparar siquiera en el alucinado cocinero que no les había quitado ojo de encima desde que había empezado todo aquello como un juego en principio.

La ramita resbaló de la mano de Luffy hasta caer al suelo al lado de Sanji que la miró durante un rato mientras en su cabecita de rubios cabellos bullían multitud de pensamientos.

Finalmente, una sonrisa apareció lentamente en los labios del chico que tomó decidido el muérdago.

-Jejejeje…. De esta no te me escapas Nami-san.

**OWARI.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**NA:**

Bueno, como diría Jack el destripador: vayamos por partes.

Lo primero¡FELIZ AÑO 2006 A TODOS¡Espero que os vaya de maravilla!

Lo segundo: Estoy especialmente ilusionada no solo porque este es el primer fic que publico en este nuevo año (si que me di prisa jeje) sino porque además es el vigésimo primer fic que publico aquí en Lo cual me lleva a pensar: "Dios mío! 21 fics en cuatro años!" ¡a mí me parecen muchísimos! Y más aún teniendo en cuenta que a cada pequeña historia salida de mi cabecita le tengo mucho cariño! Así pues espero poder seguir publicando fics y que vosotros disfrutéis de ellos! Yo tratare de esforzarme con cada nueva obra q publique!

Por último: Debería explicaros de que va todo esto no? En realidad este iba a ser un simple one-shot ZoLu sin mayores pretensiones. Tenía muchísimas ganas de poner una pareja con el tema central tan romántico de darse un beso bajo el muérdago. No obstante, y aunque la pareja inicial era ZoroxLuffy poco a poco fui elucubrando posibles ideas para nuevas parejas como un ZoroxSanji o un SanjixNami… y al final tenía tal cantidad de buenas ideas que hasta me daba pena publicar UNA sola…. De este modo y tras consultarlo con varias colegas decidí hacer esta recopilación de one-shots en el que en cada uno tendrá como tema principal una pareja (y de todo tipo, tanto shounen ai como shoujo ai… y hasta Chopper va a ser besado así que preparaos muajajaaa) Procuraré que no me queden excesivamente repetitivos y faltos de originalidad y cuento con vuestros lindos reviews para animarme! Personalmente este ZoxLu pesar de no disgustarme en cuanto a resultado final no era lo que precisamente tenía en mente para la pareja, quizás Sanji aparece demasiado (tengo un problema con el cocinero… no puedo quitarlo de escena xD) y metí demasiadas paridas cuando en realidad pretendía que fuese algo más dulce… de todos modos no creo que me haya quedado tan mal… ¿vosotros que creéis?

Y como veo q me estoy enrollando como una persiana (menudas NA para empezar el año xDD) lo dejó por hoy! Muchas gracias por leerme y nos vemos en el prox. cap. ¡VIVA EL ZOROxLUFFY!

Deraka.

4 de enero de 2006

0:18 am


	2. Beso segundo

**Historias de amor bajo el muérdago.**

_By: _Deraka.

_Beso segundo: Batalla decisiva bajo el muérdago._

Definitivamente aquel era uno de los días más aburridos de su vida y no había nada a la vista que pudiese contribuir a demostrar lo contrario. Desde por la mañana se la había pasado escuchando largas por parte de sus camaradas; ni siquiera le escuchaban cuando les demandaba un poquito de atención. Chopper se había encerrado en la bodega para hacer inventario de las medicinas que tenía y había pedido expresamente que no se le molestase para nada en un buen rato, ya que un fallo a la hora de contabilizar alguna hierba o ungüento podría tener consecuencias desastrosas para el futuro.

Asimismo, Usuff había aprovechado para sumergirse de nuevo en sus extravagantes experimentos y se ponía histérico si alguien le interrumpía aunque fuese para jugar a la pelota. Según él, cualquier error a la hora de mezclar o dosificar los ingredientes de su nuevo proyectil traería efectos fatales.

Apostaría una mano a que Zoro estaría en esos momentos o bien entrenando o bien durmiendo en cualquier rincón. Y la consecuencia de interrumpir tanto una actividad como la otra sería el inminente cabreo del espadachín.

¿Y que decir de Sanji? En esos momentos, atareado como estaba en la cocina cualquier interrupción que no fuese hecha por sus dos princesitas de abordo sería igual a la muerte (o a quedarse sin comer, que para el caso ¡era peor!).

Y hablando de chicas… tanto Nami como Robin llevaban un buen rato en una esquina con las cabezas muy juntas y cuchicheando. De vez en cuando alguna soltaba una risita que no hacía más que aumentar el temor a acercarse a ellas… ¡a saber que tipo de conspiración estaban llevando a cabo!

Pensó que quizás si se ponía a pescar un poco se le pasaría el aburrimiento, y de paso si picaba algo Sanji le agradecería el aumentar sus provisiones (y quizás le perdonase por haberse comido el otro día la carne que el cocinero reservaba para alguna emergencia.). Pero tras muuuuucho tiempo en el que no pescó ni un pez comenzó a sentir que su nivel de aburrimiento aumentaba en vez de disminuir. Así que arrastrándose de nuevo al interior del barco le pidió permiso a Robin para indagar en su pequeña biblioteca, ganándose así una mirada de extrañeza por parte de la arqueóloga ("muy aburrido tiene que estar para pedirme un libro"). Primero escogió uno titulado "Las mil y una noches" pero ya solo por el título asustaba: ¡un libro que dura mil y una noches! ¿A que edad habría empezado a leerlo Nico?. El siguiente aún tenía peor pinta. "La historia interminable" ¡Por Dios! ¿Pero qué tipo de libros tenía la arqueóloga en su estantería? ¡Si ya solo con leer los títulos entraba sueño!

Finalmente hubo uno que llamó su atención: "Discurso del método", no obstante no especificaba sobre _qué_ método era el discurso y eso hizo que le picara la curiosidad. ¿Y si era un método infalible para evitar ser pillado mientras saqueas la nevera? Aquello podía servirle de mucho…

No obstante, a las cinco páginas Luffy se dio cuenta de que, definitivamente, aquel libro no era para él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Asipues si lo hacemos paso a paso como lo hemos planeado no habrá lugar a fallos.- asintió la morena con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Además si luego nos reprochan algo tenemos la excusa perfecta: Hoy es 28 de diciembre, día de los santos inocentes. Es casi obligado gastar algún tipo de broma.

-Vale, ¿Y al espadachín como lo convencemos?- preguntó con sorna. La verdad es que Robin dudaba bastante de que Zoro le diese mucha importancia al día que vivía…

-Pero si lo que te he dicho es para convencerle a él. Para Sanji solo necesitamos hacer un puchero y nos perdonará seguro. Incluso nos recompensará con un postre.- le guiñó un ojo a la arqueóloga.

-Vamos, no seas tan cruel…

-Sólo soy realista…

-Nami, Robin ¿Qué estáis haciendo?

El susto de ambas chicas fue mayúsculo al tener en un instante la cabeza de su capitán pegada a ellas escuchando toda su conversación.

-¡L-Luffy! ¿Qué tripa se te ha roto ahora?- preguntó Nami mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho. Por un momento pensó que su magnífico y detalladamente preparado plan había sido descubierto.

-Jo… ¡Es que me aburro muchísimo! Robin tus libros no valen para nada. ¿De qué me sirve una historia que no se termina nunca? Qué rollo.

-Uh… sí, lo siento capitán, debería haber ido yo misma a elegir uno por ti.- la chica se disculpó mientas una gota de sudor resbalaba por su nuca.

-¿Queréis jugar conmigo a algo?- insistió el moreno que ya no podía con el aburrimiento que tenía encima. Hasta se había atrevido a acercarse a las chicas a pesar del aura maléfica que parecía rodearlas.

-¿Jugar? ¿A qué?

-Pues a "pilla pilla", o al "mentiroso" o si queréis a la "gallinita ciega". Venga venga venga…. ¡Porfiii…!- rogó haciendo un puchero.

-¿Quién va a querer jugar a esas chiquilladas?- Nami ya estaba por largar a su capitán de una patada en el trasero cuando Robin se acercó a ella y le dijo en tono confidente.

-Oye navegante… ya que tantas ganas tiene podríamos incluirlo en nuestro "juego" ya sabes.- la pelirroja no podía creerse lo que le estaba proponiendo.

-¿Pero tú estas bien de la azotea? ¿Sabes lo que supondría meter al merluzo éste en medio? Seguramente lo echaría todo a perder.

-Uhm… yo no estaría tan segura.- sonrió con suficiencia la arqueóloga.- Sería de gran ayuda sobretodo para convencer al espadachín.

-Pues…- Nami recapacitó sobre la propuesta; la verdad es que con Sanji estaba tirado, pero las cosas con Zoro ya eran más complicadas en especial por el hecho de que el peliverde no se fiaba ni un pelo de ninguna de las dos chicas (¿por qué sería?). No obstante, el usar a Luffy tenía una gran ventaja para ese pequeño inconveniente. ¡De hecho era una idea inmejorable! Nami le guiñó un ojo a la morena aceptando su plan y luego se giró de nuevo a Luffy sonriendo abiertamente.

-Así que estás muuuuy aburrido ¿eh Luffy?- el moreno asintió con carita triste.- Bueno, pues para que veas lo buenas que somos Robin-neechan y yo vamos a jugar contigo ¿te parece?

-¿E… en serio?- el chico no cabía en sí de asombro.- ¿A qué? ¿A qué?

-Verás.- prosiguió la morena.- Es un juego muy divertido y que te hará reír un montón, _pero_ solo saldrá bien si tú nos ayudas y cumples con tu parte a la perfección.

-Oh… ya veo… un juego misterioso.- Luffy asintió.- ¿Y qué tengo que hacer?

Nami y Robin se miraron un segundo y luego sin dejar de sonreír se acercaron más al chico para guardar el ambiente de secretismo y explicando en susurros en qué consistía su parte de la misión.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Mmmmm… ¡delicioso!- Sanji se relamió. Acababa de probar la sopa que tenía pensado servir a la comida y de nuevo se sorprendió a sí mismo de lo bien que le había salido. Con una sonrisa tapó de nuevo la olla y cogió ahora una cebolla para la elaboración de su segundo plato.

Podría decirse que el cocinero se encontraba hoy de especial buen humor, quizás ello podría deberse a que esa mañana el alocado capitán del barco no se había colado en la cocina ni una sola vez, fuese lo que fuese lo que mantenía ocupado a Luffy durante tanto tiempo era algo merecedor de su agradecimiento.

Se limpió las manos al trapo de cocina tras haber terminado de pelar la cebolla y llevándose una mano al bolsillo trasero de los pantalones extrajo un paquete de tabaco, el rubio sonrió mientras capturaba un cigarrillo entre sus labios y rebuscaba en uno de los cajones la cajetilla de cerillas. Cuando al fin consiguió encenderlo aspiró una larga bocanada mientras cerraba los ojos y se apoyaba en la encimera.

-Ah…. no hay nada mejor que un buen cigarro mientras te relajas tranquilamente.- fantaseó el cocinero. Hacía mucho tiempo que no disponía de un descanso tan bien aprovechado: sin interrupciones, sin prisas, con el único sonido de la olla burbujeando. En menos de una hora la comida estaría lista y la cocina se llenaría de gritos y peleas por el mejor trozo y él de nuevo trataría de imponerles modales a esos bárbaros que tenía por camaradas, exceptuando a las chicas claro. A diferencia del tragaldabas de Luffy o el cabeza de marimo ellas _sí_ tenían educación, y clase, y elegancia ¡y una belleza inigualable! El humo que salía de su pitillo comenzó a adoptar forma de corazones mientras él pensaba en sus dos damiselas y en el delicioso postre que les tenía preparado para ese día.

-Sanji-kuuuun. – y como si el mero hecho de pensar en ellas las hubiera conjurado, la (para él) dulce vocecilla de su pelirroja preferida se hizo oír.

Rápido como el rayo Sanji abrió la puerta de la cocina y preguntó con voz melosa.

-¡Dime Nami-san! ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

-Sanji-kuuun- volvió a llamar Nami ignorando la pregunta del cocinero.- ¿Podrías venir un momento? ¡Necesito tu ayuda!

Dejándose guiar por la voz de su princesita desvalida, Sanji bajó el fuego, tapó la olla y salió de la cocina raudo hacia donde se hallaba la pelirroja de sus sueños.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-9567, 9568, 9569, 9570, 9571, 9572…

Tenía los dientes apretados y el ceño fruncido. Las venas se marcaban en su frente y en sus brazos. El sudor resbalaba por su musculoso pecho que subía y bajaba manteniendo siempre el mismo ritmo de respiración. Sí, ése era el secreto para continuar durante horas sin cansarse: la respiración… y la voluntad por supuesto, unido todo ello al eterno deseo de hacerse cada vez más fuerte para poder lograr sus metas. Así, a pesar de llevar horas ejercitándose todavía no sentía ni una sola punzada de cansancio, su entrenamiento apenas había comenzado.

-¡Zorooooo! ¡Eh, Zoroooo!- no obstante la inconfundible voz de su capitán lo desconcentró por momentos.

-¿Qué tripa se te ha roto ahora?- preguntó entre dientes el peliverde tratando de no perder la cuenta.

-¡Zoro es urgente! ¡Tienes que venir! – el chico lo llamaba insistentemente desde la puerta.

-¿Y no puedes bajar _tú_ aquí?- ante esto Luffy endureció su tono de voz tratando de dar más veracidad a su actuación.

-¿Cómo te atreves a desobedecer una orden directa de tu capitán? ¿Crees que yo te llamaría por cualquier tontería? Si digo que te necesito en el interior del barco es porque te necesito y ya.- ante esa extraña y repentina actitud por parte del moreno, Zoro llegó a pensar que de verdad se trataba de una emergencia así que viéndose obligado a posponer sus ejercicios para más tarde suspiró con resignación y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

Luffy se giró hacia el interior del camarote y con una sonrisa alzó el pulgar en señal de que todo iba sobre ruedas.

-¡Ya viene hacia aquí! – anunció a Robin.- ¿A que ha molado mucho mi interpretación?.

-Sin duda ha sido digna de nuestro capitán.- la arqueóloga le dedicó una sonrisa antes de acercarse a Nami.- ¿Y el cocinero? ¿Viene o no viene?

-Yaaaa voooooyyy Nami-swaaaaaan.- pero la melosa voz de Sanji sonando cada vez más cercana sirvió como total respuesta para la morena. Nami le guiñó un ojo con cara de "esto está tirado" y continuó llamando al rubio con voz dulce.

-¡Por favor Sanji-kun date prisa! ¡Te necesitamos urgentemente!- a duras penas podía contener la risa.

-¡Venga Zoro date vida! ¡He visto muertos más rápidos que tú!- Luffy por su parte azuzaba al peliverde que subía perezosamente las escaleras.

-Dame un respiro ¿vale? Que no soy Flash.- "Maldita sea, ¿Por qué todos tienen la puntería de ir a molestarme cuando más ocupado estoy? Como me haya llamado para una de esas tonterías suyas le hago comer el sombrero."

-Nami-swaaaan wait for meeee.- canturreó el cocinero del amor mientras se aproximaba a la estancia. "¡Si mi querida Nami me ha llamado debe tratarse de algo importante! Y un caballero nunca hace esperar a una dama."

"Lo que faltaba, tener que oír de fondo al cocinero ese de mierda. Ya deben estar armándola ahí dentro."

"¿Qué será será? Quizás quiera que le ayude a prepararle un baño para después de comer… ¡no! ¡¡Quizás quiere que me bañe con ella después de comer!" Sanji continuó correteando por el pasillo dejando tras de sí una estela de corazoncitos flotantes.

-A ver, ya estoy aquí ¿Qué demonios pasa ahora que no podéis arreglároslas sin mí?- Zoro fue el primero en llegar y ver como Luffy, Robin y Nami se hallaban acuclillados y formando una especie de círculo, con las cabezas muy juntas y cuchicheando hasta el momento en el que el moreno alzó la vista y se encontró con la del espadachín.

-¡Oah! Ya está aquí.- llamó la atención de sus camaradas. Y luego se dirigió de nuevo al chico con voz lastimera.- ¡¡Zoroooo… es urgente fíjate!- al parecer su capitán señalaba algo que se encontraba oculto a ojos del recién llegado al menos a la distancia a la que estaba. De modo que se acercó sin dejar de preguntarse que diantres podían estar tramando esos tres cuando entonces irrumpió en la habitación un Sanji muy acalorado.

-¡Nami-san! ¡Aquí estoy dispuesto a frotarte la espalda hasta que tú me lo pidas! ¡Soy esclavo de tu amor, oh amada pelirroja! ¡Solo manda y yo obedeceré!

-Perfecto. El que faltaba.- sonrió Nami por un momento, para acto seguido levantar la vista hacia el rubio haciendo un pucherito.- Oh… mi Sanji… cuanto has tardado. ¡Ven aquí te lo ruego!

Sanji, con sus característicos ojos de corazoncitos se acercó al siniestro corrillo y fue entonces cuando tanto uno como el otro fueron pillados desprevenidos ante el grito de la pelirroja.

-¡¡¡¡AHORA!

La navegante de abordo lanzó entonces algo hacia arriba que ninguno de los dos chicos pudo identificar con claridad. Aquella cosa fue recogida por una de las manos de Robin que había surgido del techo de la habitación, en ese mismo momento Sanji y Zoro fueron cogidos por las manos elásticas de Luffy y empujados el uno contra el otro de una forma tan brusca que ninguno pudo reaccionar a tiempo de modo que terminaron chocando y casi perdiendo el equilibrio hasta acabar en una embarazosa posición en la que parecían medio abrazarse debajo de aquella mano colgante de Robin.

-¡Lo hemos conseguido!- vitoreó la morena.

-¡Inocente Inocente!- aplaudió Luffy.

-¡Quítame las manos de encima cocinero marica!- bramó Zoro tratando de apartarse.

-¡Mira quien fue a hablar maldito pervertido!

-Esto… chicos.- canturreó Nami llamando la atención de ambos.- Creo que no es momento ahora para peleas.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó malhumorado el espadachín. No sabía en que nueva pantomima se había visto envuelto pero a juzgar por las caras de los tres bromistas aquello no auguraba nada bueno.

Como toda respuesta, Nami señaló al techo: La mano colgante de Robin sostenía un ramo de algo parecido a…

-¿Eso no es muérdago?- preguntó un alarmado Sanji que comenzaba a enterarse de qué iba el juego.

-¿Lo qué?- todo lo contrario que Zoro. Para él solo era una simple planta colgada del techo.

-Ejejeje… muy agudo Sanji-kun, sabes lo que eso significa ¿no?- el rubio tragó saliva. Zoro simplemente puso cara de no estar entendiendo un pimiento.

-Mira, no sé de que va vuestro rollo pero yo me largo. Esto es una pérdida de tiempo.

-¡No puedes irte!- gritó entonces Luffy.- Fíjate debajo de donde estás

-¡Estoy debajo de una plantucha apestosa y demasiado cerca del cejas raras éste y eso no me gusta un pelo! Así que me largo.

-¿A quién llamas cejas raras, maldito friki de las espadas?

-Zoro, cariño, ¿No sabes qué planta es esa?- el tono de Robin sonaba amenazador.- Es muérdago ¿sabes? M-u-e-r-d-a-g-o.

-¿Y… y qué?- preguntó temiéndose lo peor.

-¡Inocente inocente!- gritó Luffy como si eso pudiese servir de ayuda para que lo entendiesen.

-¿No sabes lo que se dice de las personas que terminan bajo el muérdago?-preguntó la morena con fingida inocencia. Sanji bajó la cabeza mientras apretaba los dientes y notaba que se le subían los colores.

-¿¡Q… qué!- definitivamente a Zoro no le gustaban _nada_ esas miradas. Sanji estalló de repente.

-¿¡Es que no entiendes nada cabeza de marimo? ¡Si dos personas terminan debajo de esta planta tienen que darse un beso! ¡Es una tradición antigua! ¿No me digas que no lo sabías?

-¿¿¡¡QUEEEEEE!- los ojos del espadachín se abrieron de par en par.

-Jujuju… eso es Sanji, cielo.- corroboró Nami.- Veo que estás bien informado.

-Juajuajuaa… esto es digno de verse. Voy a llamar a Chopper y a Usuff.- Lufy salió a toda velocidad de la habitación con la intención de volver lo más pronto posible, no quería perderse aquel momento memorable.

Zoro miró alternativamente a las chicas y al rubio que continuaba con los dientes apretados y la cara cada vez más roja.

-¡No…! ¡Ah no…! ¡¡Eso sí que NO!

-¿No qué?

-¿No pretenderéis que yo… que yo… es decir YO bese a Sanji verdad?

-Uhm… eso parece.

-Premio para el espadachín.- aplaudió una sonriente Nico.

-Se os va la olla. ¡No pienso hacerlo!- Zoro tragó saliva.- Yo me largo.

El peliverde se dio la vuelta con la intención de dar por zanjado ese asunto (y de cobrarse venganza más tarde) pero fue retenido entonces por una mano que le agarraba por el hombro y una voz masculina que murmuraba más que hablaba.

-No puedes.- dijo Sanji entre dientes provocando de nuevo el asombro en el joven Rolonoa.

-¿Qué dices?

-No puedes irte.- repitió el rubio.

-Espera… no me digas que vas a tragarte todo eso del beso y la planta y…

-¡Es la verdad! Ellas... ellas tienen razón.- Sanji peleaba por que no se le notase demasiado el rubor.- Si hemos terminado debajo del muérdago tenemos que besarnos.

Y de nuevo Zoro tuvo que hacer esfuerzos por que su mandíbula no se desencajase.

-¿¿P-pero tu estás bien de la azotea o es que has fumado maría esta mañana? ¡Somos dos tíos! ¡¡Y para colmo yo te odio!... ¡Ah! ¡Espera!- cayó de pronto en la cuenta.- ¡Maldición! Sabía que te gustaban estas cosas.- señaló acusadoramente al rubio.- No te me irás a declarar ahora ¿no? No será esto un favor que le has pedido a esas dos arpías ¿verdad?

-¡No digas gilipolleces!- Sanji lo miró con furia.- ¡Tú no eres ni la mitad de hombre que yo! No te creas lo que no es, lechuga con patas.

-¿Ah no? ¿Y qué es entonces?- en ese momento la presencia cada vez más numerosa (Luffy, Chopper y Usuff acababan de entrar en la habitación) de sus camaradas había pasado a un segundo plano. Robin y Nami se sujetaban el estomago para evitar romper en carcajadas. Pero los dos chicos se hallaban demasiado inmersos en su discusión como para hacer caso al resto.

-¡Tú no lo entiendes pero es una tradición! Es algo así como pedir un deseo cuando ves una estrella fugaz o echar sal por detrás del hombro cuando se te ha caído el salero.

-Yo nunca he creído en esas patrañas y menos aún aquellas que digan que me tengo que dar un beso con otro hombre.

-Pues así te va…-Nami tuvo que hacer mil esfuerzos por no ponerse a reír ante el comentario bastante acertado de su compañera.

-¡Inocente inocente!

-¡Y tú a ver si te callas de una vez! ¡Que ya pasó la broma!

-¿¡Deja ya de dramatizarlo todo quieres!- trato de apaciguarlo el rubio.

-Oh vaya, perdone usted por mi reacción exagerada. Como esto es lo más normal del mundo... ¿Cómo no caí antes en la cuenta? Estúpido de mí.- se mofó Zoro frunciendo el ceño.

-Mira…- Sanji suspiró tratando de no elevar más el tono e voz.- Estoy tratando de ponerte en una situación para que lo entiendas. ¿Por qué no dejas de hacer las cosas más difíciles?

- Pues siento ponértelas así de crudas pero da la casualidad de que no me he visto nunca en una situación tan surrealista como ésta por culpa de seguir una maldita tradición. Pero veo que, por la pachorra con lo que te tomas todo esto, tú sí.- le dijo el peliverde con retintín.

-¡No se trata de eso imbécil! ¡Trata de ponerte en otra situación! ¡No sería justo para los demás!. Por ejemplo: ¿Y si en lugar de haber estado tú y yo bajo el muérdago estuviésemos Nami y yo?- Sanji se empecinaba aún por hacer entrar en razón al peliverde.- Tendríamos que besarnos y ella no podría negarse!- "pero si tú y yo no nos besamos ahora, la próxima vez que pille a mi querida Nami bajo el muérdago ella ¡se negará! Y alegará en su defensa que tú y yo no nos besamos en su día. ¡Y me dejara con las ganas! ¡¡Eso sí que noooo! A ver si te entra en la mollera estúpido cabezahueca!".

-Pues perfecto. Por mi puedes montártelo con esa bruja como mejor te parezca pero a mí dejadme en paz. Yo le cedo el sitio ya mismo si quieres.

-¡Eh! A mí no me metáis en vuestros fregaos.- se defendió la pelirroja tratando de ponerse seria. No lo consiguió.

-¿Problemas de pareja?- vaya, hasta a Luffy le había salido la venita sarcástica en esa situación (sorprendiendo, por una vez, gratamente a los presentes ya que pensaban que el cerebro de Luffy no tenía la suficiente capacidad para hacer ese tipo de comentarios).

-No entiendo muy bien de que va todo esto.-confesó Chopper que solo llevaba escuchando la mitad de la discusión- Pero es muy divertido verlos. Parecen dos humoristas.

-NO SOMOS HUMORISTAS ¿¿VALE!- podría decirse que las cabezas de ambos chicos habían aumentado tres veces su tamaño y sus dientes habían sido sustituidos por dos afilados colmillos que amenazaban al pobre renito el cual se vio obligado a esconderse (a su peculiar modo) detrás de Robin.

-¿Por quién nos tomáis?- preguntó Sanji debatiendose entre el cabreo y la vergüenza.- Nami detén esto, te lo suplico…

-¡Eso eso! Ve a llorarle a tu Nami que es la culpable de todo. A fin de cuentas eso es lo único que sabes hacer: refugiarte en las faldas de las chicas.

Aquello, definitivamente, había sido la gota que había colmado el vaso.

Una vena se hinchó en la frente del cocinero mientras su mirada se endurecía. Se giró lentamente encarándose con el espadachín.

-Puedo aceptar que montes un numerito digno de un niño pequeño por una broma. Puedo tolerar que mis razones no entren en ese cráneo de neandertal que tienes. Pero lo que no puedo soportar, maldito hipermusculado, es que te metas con _mi_Nami-san.- y acercándose más a él añadió en voz baja y ronca digna de todo un asesino de la mafia italiana- Y menos aún que me llames después todas esas cosas. – y terminó mientras se remangaba.- Te voy a enseñar lo que tengo yo de calzonazos, pedazo de engendro sin modales.

-¡Oah! ¿Eso quiere decir que le va a enseñar sus calzoncillos?- preguntó un inocente Chopper alucinado mientras se llevaba las pezuñas a la cabeza. Y a pesar de haber sido una ocurrencia brillante (a pesar de ser inintencionada) ninguno de los presentes estaba por reírsela ahora que el ambiente se había puesto tan tenso.

A Nami la risa se le había atragantado en la garganta, Robin comenzaba a pensar que su inocente broma estaba llevando la situación por un camino cuyo final se anunciaba trágico. Usuff tragaba saliva cada dos minutos, por nada del mundo le gustaría estar en ese momento en el sitio de Zoro (y para que negarlo, ¡en el de Sanji tampoco!). Luffy observaba la situación muy serio… de hecho _demasiado_ serio para ser Luffy; aquella cara tan resuelta no podía augurar nada bueno.

-Esto ya no es divertido.- se quejó- Para oírles discutir me basta cualquier otro día ¿no se suponía que iban a darse un beso?- sus cuatro compañeros giraron la cabeza lentamente para mirarle como quien mira a alguien que acaba de firmar su sentencia de muerte con una sonrisa (algo propio de Luffy vaya) mientras se veían incapaces de contestar a la pregunta formulada por su capitán.

Mientras tanto los dos contendientes se encontraban demasiado ocupados en su batalla verbal (raro que aun no hubiesen llegado a las manos) como para reparar en la cara de decisión que había adoptado Luffy y el hecho de que cada vez se acercaba más a la peligrosa zona de conflicto.

-A que eso no me lo repites ¿eh?

-¿Insinúas que soy un gallina?

-No hace falta insinuar, sé de sobra que lo eres.

-Aquí se esta rifando una patada y tú tienes todas las papeletas.

-¿Me vas a pegar? ¿Tú y cuantos más?

-Pse... contigo me basto y me sobro yo mismo, mucho músculo y poco cerebro.

-¿A que eso no me lo repites?

De repente, mientras pensaba en un nuevo insulto para el rubio Zoro notó que alguien le cogía por la nuca y le empujaba como momentos antes lo habían hecho. Por su parte Sanji abrió la boca de asombro al notar una mano en la coronilla que lo catapultaba en dirección de Rolonoa.

-¡Que os beséis de una vez leñe! ¡¡Esto es muy aburrido!

Ante la mirada atónita de sus cuatro compañeros y para horror de los dos chicos Luffy acababa de tomar a cada uno por la cabeza y los había empujado el uno contra el otro con saña. En un instante el griterío por parte de Zoro y Sanji cesó; podría decirse que en parte era gracias a la acción "pacificadora" de lLuffy sumada al hecho de que ambos tenían ahora la boca muy ocupada para decir nada.

Finalmente el capitán del barco, terco como él solo, había conseguido lo que a estas alturas se creía imposible: ¡Zoro y Sanji se estaban besando! Aunque aquello podría definirse mejor como un improvisado y torpe encuentro entre los labios del rubio y el peliverde.

Durante unos segundos, tanto el uno como el otro se vieron incapaces de reaccionar. Zoro con los ojos muy abiertos en señal de horror y Sanji con los pelos de la nuca erizados de repelús. Pasado ese breve lapso de tiempo ambos se apartaron de golpe y comenzaron a escupir y blasfemar contra el moreno.

-Luffy…- la voz de Zoro sonaba amenazadora.- De esta no te libras ¡voy a matarte!

-Tú… desgraciado de goma…- Sanji se pasaba la mano por los labios insistentemente tratando de alejar aquel mal sabor de su boca. "Y encima delante de Nami-san ¡Qué humillación!"- Te arrepentirás de haberme hecho besar a este maldito cavernícola.- Zoro volvió entonces su atención al cocinero.

-¡Ja! Mira quien fue a hablar. Tendrías que haber visto tu cara de corderito asustado, ni siquiera teníais fuerzas para apartarte.

-¿Asustado yo? ¿Y qué hay de ti? Parecía que los ojos se te iban a salir. Si besas así de mal a todas las chicas no me extraña que estés más solo que la una.

-Cuidado con lo que dices.- Rolonoa entrecerró los ojos sintiendo de nuevo ganas de asesinar al rubiales.- Dudo que tus piquitos puedan siquiera llegar a comparare con un solo beso mío.- a pesar del tono de amenaza, Sanji estallá en carcajadas.

-¡Venga ya! Jajajaja… ¿tú? ¿Besar mejor que yo? Créeme cuando te digo, marimo, que _nadie_ besa mejor que yo en todo el mar del este.

-¿Ah si? ¿Qué te apuestas?

-No tiene sentido competir contra el maestro, figurín.- sonrió el rubio con suficiencia. Pero Zoro ya comenzaba a estar harto de toda la palabrería barata de su rival así que decidió (como es propio de él) pasar a la acción.

-Muy bien… supera _esto_.- y sin decir mas se acercó al cocinero tomándolo por sorpresa y posando por segunda vez sus labios sobre los de él.

Sanji sintió una punzada en el pecho: en esta ocasión Zoro lo había besado con toda la intención; prueba de ello era el brazo musculoso que se hallaba rodeando su cintura mientras que la otra mano sostenía su mentón. Los labios del espadachín se deslizaban sobre los suyos de forma experta arrancando de su ser mil sensaciones nuevas y electrizantes.

Un gran "ooooohhhhh" se oyó por parte del resto de la tripulación que, sobra decir, a estas alturas estaba flipando en colorines. Sanji miró de reojo a la pelirroja que observaba la escenita con la boca abierta ¡no podía dar una mala imagen! ¿Qué pensaría Nami-san si le viese perder una batalla de besos contra ese perfecto imbécil? Ahora se iba a enterar él de lo que era capaz de hacer el cocinero del amor.

Zoro notó unas manos aferrarse a sus hombros mientras los labios del rubio comenzaban a corresponder el beso, que él había iniciado, de una forma inusual que mezclaba dulzura con pasión. Sus ojos vagaron por el rostro semioculto del cocinero hasta toparse con aquel orbe color azul profundo que le devolvía una mirada ceñuda, que le retaba de la forma más incitante a que respondiese como mejor pudiera a aquella batalla que ambos habían iniciado en sus bocas.

"No cantes victoria todavía cocinero de mierda. No sabes de lo que soy capaz." La mano que aún tomaba el mentón de Sanji se movió tratando de entreabrir su boca mientras que su propia lengua comenzaba a acariciar los labios del rubio pidiendo que este le abriera paso para profundizar el beso. Sanji sonrió para sus adentros: si Zoro quería guerra iba a tenerla. Sin dudar un ápice entreabrió lentamente sus labios dejando que aquella húmeda intrusa se colase en su boca, y en cuanto sus lenguas se encontraron ambas se sumergieron en una feroz y apasionada batalla que ninguno de los dos chicos tenía pensado perder.

Una oleada de sensaciones recorrieron entonces al peliverde, casi sin darse cuenta se había dejado llevar más de lo que esperaba; aunque nadie podía culparle… ¡Realmente Sanji besaba como un profesional! Se notaba su tacto con las mujeres ya que a pesar de que lo suyo no es que fuese un beso cargado de romanticismo (más bien todo lo contrario) el rubio era capaz de aportar una nota de dulzura en cada caricia que efectuaba con sus labios expertos. Definitivamente había algo en ese modo de besar que lo estaba hipnotizando irremediablemente.

Una extraña necesidad de tener más cerca al cocinero lo invadió de modo que sin reparar en lo que él, o los presentes, pudiesen llegar a pensar estrechó más al rubio hacia sí mientras que la otra mano vagaba, acariciando su rostro, hasta su nuca intentando hacer ese beso más profundo y evitando que Sanji pudiese escaparse en algún momento.

Por su parte, Sanji no pudo contener un pequeño gemido al notar un contacto más cercano con el espadachín. Tenía que reconocer que a ese capullo no se le daba _nada_ mal, en parte había sensaciones totalmente nuevas para él: el modo de besar de Zoro era más bien brusco, totalmente apasionado y con una nota de anhelo. Y aquella explosión de sentimientos se estaban volviendo adictivas. Ninguna chica con la que había estado antes había provocado en él ese deseo de no abandonar nunca sus labios. Todas habían dejado siempre que él tuviera el control de la situación cosa que no sucedía en absoluto con Zoro: dominante, posesivo, lo estaba absorbiendo de una manera brutal. Cerró los ojos con fuerza abandonándose por completo a esas maravillosas sensaciones mientras que sus manos comenzaron a vagar desde la ancha y bien formada espalda del espadachín hasta sus cortos cabellos que, menuda sorpresa, eran increíblemente suaves al tacto.

-Z…oro…- alcanzó a murmurar en un corto intervalo entre beso y beso, pero el peliverde no escuchaba o no quería escuchar, tan concentrado como estaba en probar de nuevo el sabor de sus labios aún cuando notase sus mejillas arder, aun cuando apareciese aquella punzada en el pecho que ocasiona la falta de oxígeno. Los labios del cocinero eran tremendamente adictivos y la actitud del espadachín era demasiado imponente, demasiado fuerte como para que Sanji pudiese forcejear contra ella. Ni siquiera quería hacerlo; era infinitamente más placentero el dejarse llevar por aquel remolino que provocaba el contacto de sus labios con los de Zoro.

Y, como ya se ha dicho, tan inmersos se hallaban nuestros chicos en su batalla personal (aunque ninguno de los dos parecía darse cuenta de que ésta había dejado de tener sentido) que de repente los cuatro espectadores que hasta entonces se habían visto incapaces de intervenir comenzaron a pensar que definitivamente sobraban allí. Nami y Robin se miraron y luego la mayor le dio un toquecito a Usuff en el hombro mientras que la pelirroja cogía a su capitán por un brazo y así, seguidos por el renito, abandonaron silenciosamente la estancia (aunque, seamos sinceros; ni saliendo de allí como una manada de avestruces en celo habrían podido separar a Zoro y a Sanji que se encontraban, al parecer, muy a gusto uno en los brazos del otro)

Una vez fuera, suspiraron aliviados mientras trataban de asimilar el espectáculo que sus compañeros acababan de ofrecerles.

-Q-que fuerte…- el primero en poder hablar fue Usuff y lo que dijo sirvió para expresar el pensamiento general del resto de tripulantes.

-Que miedo he pasado.- Chopper se paso una pata por la frente.- Al principio pensé que iban a matarse entre ellos… pero luego… ¡que miedoooo!- se agarró a la pierna de la morena.

-¡Desde luego! ¿Visteis sus caretos? ¡Cambiaron de golpe! No puedo creer que sean los mismos.

-Todo fue gracias a mí ¡je!- sonrió orgulloso el capitán señalándose con el dedo.

-Pues la verdad es que sí… porque el muérdago al final importaba poco. – reconoció el narigudo.

-Si es que estas cosas hay que hacerlas a la brava. ¡Inocente inocente!- dijo Luffy.- ¡Ey!…. ¿Y a vosotras qué os pasa que no decís nada?

-Quizás para Nami el shock de ver a Sanji besandose así con un tío le ha causado un trauma o algo.

-Ajajaja… es cierto. Seguro que ahora tiene otro concepto sobre él.

-¡Mañana es ella la que esta debajo del muérdago fijo!

-Eso ha sido muy gracioso Usuff- tuvo que reconocer el renito tapándose la boca para reír.

-Buff ¿Y qué me decís de Robin? Estará pensando "Ya me molaría a mi que Zoro me agarrase así"!- los tres rieron la ocurrencia del chico del sombrero de paja que poco después se puso a hacer una de sus imitaciones haciendo las veces de Zoro y Sanji, primero peleando y poniendo labios de besugo a la hora de representar el beso mientras sus dos camaradas se tiraban al suelo de risa.

No obstante ninguna de las dos reaccionaron a los piques o bromas de sus compañeros, ambas estaban coloradas y mientras Nami se llevaba una mano al pecho, Robin tenía otra apoyada en la mejilla.

-Ha… ha sido…- logró murmurar la morena tras un rato.- Lo… lo más…- no obstante Nami, que volvió de golpe a la realidad, terminó la frase por ella.

-¡Lo más brutal! ¡Lo más dulce! ¡¡¡Lo MÁS SEXY que he visto en mi vida!.- dijo alzando cada vez más la voz con cara de emoción.

-¡¡Estoy totalmente de acuerdo!- Robin tenía los ojos llenos de brillitos.- Los has visto ¿eh? ¿¿Los has visto?

-¡Pues claro que si! ¡No podía apartar los ojos de ellos.

-¡Parecía sacado de una película! ¿Y oíste a Sanji murmurar el nombre de Zoro?

-¿Murmurar? ¡Lo esta gimiendo! ¡¡¡Por todos los santos esto es geniallll! ¡¡¡Kyahhhhh!- Nami comenzó a agitar los puños sin dejar de dar grititos cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

-¡¡Jooo me arrepiento de haberme ido! ¿Como seguirán ahora? Zoro estaba ya sin camiseta ¿te fijaste? Seguro que a estas alturas ya le ha quitado a Sanji hasta los pantalones.

-¡¡Oe oe oe!- saltó de repente Usuff- ¡Vigilad vuestros hormonas! ¡Que asco por Dios!

-¡Aiiiiins! ¡¡Robin-neeechan! ¡Y todo gracias a nosotras!- le cogió de las manos emocionada.

-¡Eh! No, eso ha sido gracias a mí.- se quejó Luffy.

-Desde luego tenemos cada idea, navegante.- las dos se pusieron a dar vueltas como unas colegialas jugando al "corro de la patata" sin dejar de pegar grititos.

-¡Que he sido yo os digo!- insistió el moreno que estaba siendo ignorado deliberadamente. Usuff suspiró.

-Déjalas Luffy… ahora mismo ya no son Robin y Nami... acaban de convertirse en dos fangirls del ZoroxSanji

-Pues vaya… espero que esto no me impida llegar a ser el rey de los piratas.

-Usuff…… ¿Qué quiere decir "fangirls"?- preguntó Chopper mirando alternativamente a las chicas y a los chicos. Hacía ya tiempo que nuestro querido renito se había perdido.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Finalmente, cuando la falta de aire se hizo tan evidente que ninguno de los dos pudo soportarlo, Zoro y Sanji se separaron lentamente. En su mente todavía trataban de asimilar lo ocurrido sin poder hallar una respuesta clara, perdido uno en los ojos del otro e incapaces de decir algo coherente con el que quebrar aquel agradable silencio y unidos todavía por su semi-abrazo su atención sólo fue rota cuando la puerta se abrió muy levemente. Zoro alzó una ceja extrañado, no recordaba el momento exacto en el que sus camaradas habían abandonado la habitación.

-¿Pero qué demonios?- Sanji pudo articular palabra al fin mientras observaba una mano que se deslizaba por la rendija de la puerta y colgaba un pequeño cartel del pomo:

"NO MOLESTAR: AMANTES EN PLENA FAENA (Inocente inocente)".

Los dos notaron su rostro arder ante lo descarado del cartelito. ¡Ellos dos _no_ eran amantes! Solamente dos rivales que se habían visto envueltos en una broma y que habían terminado llevándola demasiado lejos. ¡Pero no había sido culpa suya! ¿Cómo podría saber Zoro que el rubio pudiese ser tan deliciosamente adictivo? ¿Y cómo iba a ser Sanji capaz de adivinar toda la pasión que podía desprender el espadachín?

-Maldita sea….- el peliverde tenia la cara roja pero esta vez de ira.- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Voy a matar a esas brujas!

**OWARI **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**NA:**

No me lo puedo creer… ¡Al fin lo he terminado! Y me ha quedado un amasijo de idas de olla impresionante! (sigh!). No me matéis! Tengo la excusa perfecta: todo fue por culpa de las continuas interrupciones que tuve mientras escribía el fic que no hicieron más que ponerme de los nervios y echarme a perder la inspiración. Hacia el final de todo ya no sabía muy bien qué demonios estaba escribiendo… así que perdón a todas aquellas a las que haya podido defraudar, mi intención era hacer un fic algo más serio… y me esforcé muchísimo (a fin de cuentas el ZoroxSanji es mi pareja preferida de One Piece) pero para variar, un fic de Deraka sin paridas es como una ensalada sin aliño xDDD (aunque tengo que reconocer que hubo coñas que hasta yo me empecé a partir el eje mientras escribía… lo de las fangirls… Dios, no sé cómo se me pudo).

Aprovecho para dar las más infinitas GRACIAS! A todas aquellas que reviewizasteis (joer para la palabreja) el capitulo anterior, y yo que lo consideraba normalito… gracias por demostrarme lo contrario , de verdad muchas muchas MUCHISIMAS gracias a todas: **Patiswan** (kyah kyah kyah! Uno de los mejores reviews que he recibido! No sé expresar con palabras la ilusión q me hizo) **Son Melee** (tus revis siempre tan originales, mil gracias por tomar en cuenta mi petición.), **Sa-chan** (my friend! No esperaba menos de ti! Eres adorable! Quiero saber q tal hice el ZxS onegaiii!) **Kary** **Anabell Black **(gracias por tus opiniones y buenos deseos para este año) **Noriko** **Sakuma **(es un honor recibir un comentario así de parte de una maestra del ZoLu) y **Yuna** **Aoki** (de verdad te encantó? Me siento realizada! De verdad jamás pensé que lo conseguiría juajuajuaaa. Y para que veas que hago caso de tus peticiones este fic duró quince páginas nada mas y nada menos!) de verdad gracias y espero poder leer que este one-shot haya sido de vuestro agrado, espero ver tb a más gente animándose a leer :P (publicidad barata xD). Y como para variar estas NA ya miden dos kilómetros lo dejo aquí por hoy…. Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo! Ahora más que nunca: ¡¡Viva el fangirlismo! y…. VIVA EL ZOROxSANJI! (yeahhhhh!)

Deraka.

10 de Enero del 2006

22:30 pm

**PD**: Supongo que las avispadas os habréis dado cuenta de que el título (que me costó horrores encontrarlo por cierto) es una parodia de "Batalla decisiva en Arlong Park" ;P


	3. Beso tercero

**Historias de amor bajo el muérdago.**

_By: _Deraka

_Beso tercero_: _Respetando las tradiciones._

-¡¡¡Saaaaaaaaanjiiii, ¿¿¿Está ya lista la comida?- como cada medio día Luffy irrumpió en la cocina sin siquiera llamar a la puerta (cosa que irritaba mucho al cocinero de abordo) y pidiendo a gritos que se le diese algo con que aplacar su hambre canina.

-Aún queda un rato, y más tiempo quedará como no pares de darme la tabarra y me dejes cocinar tranquilo.

-Jo… Sanji… es que tengo mucha hambre.

-¡Pero si al desayuno te pusiste hasta las cejas de comida!

-Ya… pero ha pasado taaaanto tiempo desde el desayuno…- el joven capitán se sentó y dejó caer su cabeza sobre la mesa mientras echaba la lengua y ponía cara de muerto de hambre que para nada hizo cambiar de opinión al rubio.

-Tú comerás en cuanto lo hagan los demás. Aquí no hay preferencias ni favoritismos.- sentenció Sanji.

-Jo, pues que poco se nota eso cuando estás con las chicas.- le miró de reojo fastidiado.

-¿Qué estás insinuando? Ellas son s-e-ñ-o-r-i-t-a-s pedazo de alcornoque, y a semejantes damas no se les hace esperar. Si sus delicados estómagos sienten aunque sea una leve punzada de hambre, ésta debe ser aplacada de inmediato con el mejor de mis manjares hecho con total esmero y dedicación……- Luffy dejó de escuchar a su compañero en cuanto este comenzó a delirar acerca de sus chicas favoritas. No obstante se fijó en algo que había sobre la mesa: una planta de la que colgaban unas frutitas de color blanco tirando a rojizo y que tenían bastante buena pinta.

-Hablando de aplacar… creo que puedo aguantar hasta la comida con este pequeño tentempié.- se dijo alargando el brazo hacia las frutas.

-… Y será en ese momento en el que mi pelirroja se dé cuenta de lo mucho que la quiero y… ¿¡PERO QUE HACES DESGRACIADO?- Sanji se acercó a toda prisa hacia el moreno que ya casi tenía la planta en la boca y se la quitó de inmediato de las manos.

-¡Ey, ¡Es mío! Yo lo he visto primero.- pataleó Luffy.

-¿Pero estás tonto, ¿Cómo se te ocurre hincarle el diente a esto?

-¡Es que me muero de hambre Sanji! Y tu te niegas a darme de comer… de alguna forma tendré que sobrevivir…

-¿Pero no ves que estas frutas no son comestibles, hombre, ¿O es que tú no sabes que planta es ésta?

-¡Claro que lo sé! Son uvas.- contestó convencido señalando las frutitas redondas.

-¡Qué uvas ni que ocho cuartos! Esto es muérdago ¿te enteras? Y para nada se come, tienes otras funciones más románticas.

-¿Muérdago?- Luffy ladeó la cabeza en señal de incomprensión,- ¿románticas?- a lo que Sanji le dedicó una mirada anonadada.

-No me digas que no sabes la tradición que atañe al muérdago.- y al ver que la expresión de su capitán no cambiaba.- Ah… amigo mío, veo que necesitas un par de lecciones por parte del cocinero del amor.- Dicho esto Sanji se sentó en una silla al lado del chico, le pasó un brazo por los hombros y comenzó a hablar en tono confidente.- Como ya sabes, la navidad está llena de tradiciones a cual más bella y romántica ¿no?

-Sí.- exclamó el chico con júbilo.- Como los regalos y los adornos en el árbol.

-Er… sí bueno. Pero ésta las supera a todas.

-En… ¿en serio?- los ojos de Luffy brillaron de emoción.

-Sí… verás, esta plantita se cuelga del techo y…

-¿Otro adorno?

-No, no solo sirve para adornar, déjame explicarlo. Cuando dos personas terminan bajo el muérdago deben besarse ¿entiendes? Esa es la tradición.

-¿Besarse, ¿Sólo porque dos personas terminen debajo de la planta esta tienen que besarse, ¿Esa es la tradición?- Luffy lo miró decepcionado, se esperaba algo mejor como que si terminaba debajo de esa planta tenían que obsequiarle con montones de comida o ser esclavos suyos durante una semana.

-¡Pues es una tradición maravillosa! Lo que pasa es que tú no la entiendes, cabeza de melón.- Sanji lo miró no menos decepcionado, se esperaba una reacción un poco más emocionada por parte del chico. Estaba claro que no tenía ni idea del amor, para él todo era un juego.- Y además.- añadió.- ¡Es una tradición que hay que seguir a rajatabla! A los que estén bajo el muérdago les toca besarse y no hay vuelta de hoja.- evidentemente, mientras decía estas palabras, Sanji había desviado sus pensamientos a cierta pelirroja que le traía de cabeza y a la que pensaba conquistar por medio del método de dejar casualmente un ramito de muérdago debajo de ambos para que ésta no tuviese oportunidad alguna de escaquearse.

-Uhm… ya veo… es una tradición misteriosa.- asintió finalmente Luffy. – Hasta parece divertida.

-Ya te digo.- Sanji seguía perdido en sus divagaciones.

-Pues creo que voy a colgar esto, será unas risas ver como se besa la gente que acabe debajo por casualidad.- el moreno rió orgulloso de su ocurrencia y se dirigió a la puerta de la cocina. Pero Sanji reaccionó rápidamente, a pesar de que las palabras de su capitán le habían cogido por sorpresa, y le impidió el paso.

-¡Para el carro, ¿Qué pretendes hacer, pirado de goma? No querrás robarle un beso a la tierna y débil Nami-san con la excusa de la planta esa ¿no?- la sola idea de que Luffy pudiera adelantarse a sus pasos le aterraba.

-¿Uh…? –el joven puso cara de no entender.- Solo quiero divertirme un ratito Sanji. Anda déjame pasar.

-¡Te he dicho que no, ¡Además esa rama es mía, ¡Solo yo puedo usarla!

-Pues déjamela un rato, no seas rácano.

-¡¡Si digo que no es que no!- pero Luffy, sin dejar de reír había comenzado a estirar sus brazos y agitarlos de un lado a otro evitando así que el rubio alcanzase la planta.- ¡Que me la des te digo! ¡Mi tórrido romance con Nami-swan depende de eso!

-Jajaja que gracioso eres a veces.- Luffy se escacharraba de risa mientras continuaba alejando la plantita del chico y regocijándose en sus intentos desesperados por conseguirla.

No obstante, la risa le duró poco en cuanto al cocinero se le ocurrió la idea de recurrir a sus piernas para conseguir que el moreno dejase a un lado sus tonterías.

-¡Auuuch! ¡Eso dolió!- se quejó el chico bajando momentáneamente la guardia con lo que Sanji consiguió así alcanzar el brazo de Luffy, aunque no por ello el joven se rindió, y el forcejeó duró aún un rato en el que el testarudo moreno se negaba a soltar la pobre planta y por su parte el rubio no cejaba en su empeño por conseguirla.

Finalmente, Sanji logró aflojar el puño de Luffy y con ayuda de un buen mordisco el chico soltó definitivamente la rama. Aunque ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de celebrar su victoria ya que al seguir aún con las manos ocupadas no pudo coger el muérdago en condiciones y éste fue a parar derechito a su cabeza.

De repente se hizo el silencio. El forcejeo paró y ambos se quedaron mirando: Sanji con cara de no poder creerse lo que le estaba pasando y Luffy haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por no estallar en carcajadas.

-Anda…

-….!

-…qué curioso…

-….-glubs-

-…pues resulta que al final…

-…¿?

-…la ramita esa…

-….

-….ha ido a parar a tu cabeza… ¿ne, ¿Sanji?

-…y-yo…

-¿tú?

-Esto ha sido un error… sí, eso, un error. – el rubio trató de zafarse pero Luffy no le dejó.

-Ey, ¿No eras tú el que decía eso de "las tradiciones hay que cumplirlas a rajatabla" y "a los que estén debajo les toca besarse y no hay vuelta de hoja"?- a Sanji no le gustó _nada_ la cara que tenía ahora su capitán.

-¿En que demonios estás pensando, grillao? Yo me refería a Nami por supuesto, a N-a-m-i ¿entiendes?- dijo alejando la cara de su amigo.

-Pos te ha tocao conmigo ejejeje…- el cual no hacía más que acercarla a la suya con intenciones bastante peligrosas.

-O-oe Luffy… te digo que esperes. ¡Como ya he dicho esto es un error! No pienso darme el lote contigo ¿me oyes? Faltaría más.

-Jejeje… no puedes librarte de mí.- y lo dijo tan convencido que no dio lugar a replicas por parte del rubio.

-…yo…

-No puedes echarte atrás ahora, no es propio de un hombre. ¡Además!- sonrió abiertamente.- Seguro que es _muy_ divertido.

¿Divertido decía, ¿Pero que tipo de diversión tenía el hecho de besarse con el cabezahueca de su capitán? Al parecer eso era algo que sólo Luffy encontraba "divertido". Y él no pudo resistirse por más tiempo. En un rápido movimiento inesperado por parte del moreno Sanji sintió unos labios tibios y blandos sobre los suyos proporcionándole un inocente beso.

Sanji se vio incapaz de reaccionar, a pesar de que sus manos ya habían sido liberadas y de que el muérdago había escurrido de su cabeza hasta caer al suelo, sencillamente se hallaba en un shock tal que ni siquiera podía enlazar un pensamiento con otro de manera coherente. Simplemente permaneció ahí, de pie sobre el suelo de la cocina, con los ojos semicerrados y dejándose besar.

El contacto entre sus labios no duró mucho, estaba claro que desde el principio Luffy se había tomado aquello como otro de sus juegos.

-Sabes bien Sanji, supongo que por algo eres cocinero…- el susodicho se vio incapaz de articular palabra. El moreno sonrió. – Qué cara tan graciosa has puesto. Sabría que esto sería divertido.- de nuevo no hubo respuesta.

En ese momento, aún sin haberse separado del todo la puerta de la cocina se abrió de golpe dando paso a una pelirroja que provocó que a Sanji se le pusiesen los pelos de punta.

-¡Sanji-kun! ¿Está lista ya la comi…dahhh!- Nami no podía creerse lo que veían sus ojos: Luffy y Sanji semiabrazados con las caras a escasos centímetros la una de la otra y en el suelo una ramita perfectamente identificable como muérdago. En menos de un minuto la navegante sumó dos y dos y una risita escapó de sus labios.

-Bueno… ejeje… perdón por interrumpiros chicos… uhm… le diré al resto que la comida se retrasará un poco. Por nada del mundo quisiera cortaros el rollo en el mejor momento. Jujuju… que monos.

Fue entonces cuando Sanji pareció salir de aquel horrible trance y trató de seguir a su pelirroja.

-¡No! ¡Nami-san no es lo que piensas!

-No no, a mí no me tienes que explicar nada jujuju…

-¡Por favor Nami-san no saques conclusiones precipitadas! El imbécil de Luffy estaba…

-Sí sí, está muy claro lo que estaba haciendo Luffy, no hace falta que lo corrobores.- insistió la pelirroja sin poder parar de reírse.- En fin, vosotros seguid a lo vuestro que yo os guardaré el secreto. ¡Bye bye!

Y sin dar opción a réplicas, Nami abandonó la estancia cerrando la puerta con cuidado y dejando a un Luffy que no podía dejar de sonreír y a un Sanji que hacía verdaderos esfuerzos por no ponerse a llorar.

-Pues… creo que ahora entiendo el porqué la gente se toma tan en serio las tradiciones.- admitió el capitán con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

**OWARI**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**NA:**

Bueno, creo que con este fic termino el miniciclo yaoi jejeje (a partir de ahora los chicos podéis comenzar a leer sin correr el riesgo de vomitar) porque no creo que haga ningún SanjixUsuff a pesar de que tiene bastantes fans (a no ser claro que me deis razones para ello kukukukuku….)

En realidad este es el primero de los capítulos que escribí, lo comencé con la idea de que fuese un ZoLu (tras la explicación de Sanji, Luffy va a buscar a Zoro para besarlo.) Pero me di cuenta de que estaba quedando demasiada interacción por parte de estos dos personajes así que decidí seguir por los derroteros del SanLu (y he de reconocer que ADORO esta pareja y estoy satisfecha de cómo quedó el fic).

Por cierto, se me ha ocurrido algo pero evidentemente necesito vuestra colaboración: desearía que en cada review puntuaseis cada uno de los one-shot y me digáis cual ha sido vuestro beso preferido y vuestra pareja predilecta, en función de las puntuaciones yo… bueno jujuju eso es una sorpresa! Ya iré soltando pistas (de momento espero que puntuéis este fic y los dos anteriores) venga que no cuesta nada! ejejejeeee Espero ansiosa vuestros reviews!. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. VIVA EL SANJIxLUFFY! xDD

Deraka.

1:05 am

3-1-2005


	4. Beso cuarto

**Dedicado a: ¡Don Segundo! **Por la cantidad de veces que se ha portado tan requetebién conmigo, por ser tan gracioso y majete y tenerme tan consentida xD. ¡Y porque ya va siendo hora de que le dedique algo, leñe! Lamento que no sea de la calidad que tú mereces, solo espero que lo disfrutes y me hagas saber tu opinión. ¡Va por ti Padrino!

**Historias de amor bajo el muérdago.**

_By_: Deraka.

_Beso cuarto: Cuestión de narices_

Realmente aquello parecía un campo de minas. Con la única diferencia de que esta vez se encontraban colgadas del techo en lugar de hallarse bajo tierra, aunque no por ello resultaban menos peligrosas. Usuff se vio obligado a pasar por la habitación haciendo mil contorsiones para evitar quedar debajo de aquellas cosas mientras maldecía interiormente la "brillante" idea del cocinero de abordo. Para él toda aquella pantomima podía resultar todo lo romántica que quisiera pero, honestamente, para el resto de los tripulantes no suponía más que un engorro.

-¡Por el amor de Dios! - Usuff tuvo que girar a cabeza ante el tremendo panorama que acababa de encontrar.- Esas cosas hacedlas fuera.

-Mira que eres tonto, Usuff.- Luffy le echó la lengua.- Precisamente fuera no se puede hacer porque no hay muérdago colgando. Anda Chopper ven aquí y dame un beso muamuamua…- el renito rió ante los morros de su amigo aunque sin dejar que estos se posasen en él. Usuff tuvo que rectificar mentalmente, no todos los tripulantes lo veían como un engorro: algunos simplemente se tomaban todo aquello de los besos bajo el muérdago como un simple juego o algo para tomarse a cachondeo. Era el caso, como no, de Luffy, que andaba todo el día de aquí para allá besuqueando a todo incauto que se cruzase por su camino. De hecho, en una ocasión pilló por banda a un Zoro que caminaba despistado y el espectáculo fue digno de verse ya que, a pesar de la resistencia por parte del espadachín, Luffy se empeñó en darle uno con lengua ¡y vaya si lo consiguió! Usuff se compadeció del peliverde, ¡aquello le iba a dejar un trauma de por vida, fijo! Y sin embargo Luffy simplemente se había echado unas buenas risas y había ido a buscar una nueva víctima. Desde entonces el ex cazador de piratas evitaba penetrar en el interior del barco salvo que fuese absolutamente necesario.

En cuanto a Robin, suertuda ella, ahí por donde pasaba podía hacerlo sin peligro de que le reclamasen besos ya que sus útiles manos iban apartando cualquier molesta ramita que la amenazase.

No obstante, para gente corriente y moliente como era Usuff, que no veía aquello más que como una absoluta cursilada, el transitar por los camarotes, pasillos o comedor del barco esos últimos días se había vuelto poco más que una misión imposible. No es que no quisiera besar a nadie (bueno, a nadie que fuese alguno de sus compañeros masculinos) es más, interiormente deseaba que se diese la maravillosa casualidad de encontrarse con "cierta" persona bajo el mismo ramito. Pero el gran bucanero se conocía lo suficientemente bien y sabía que cualquiera de sus reacciones llegado el caso sería demasiado vergonzosa para él, y quizás más aún para ella.

Con todo esto no era, pues, raro ver al narigudo atacado de los nervios durante esos días.

-¡Luffy! ¿Se puede saber dónde has puesto mi caja de herramientas? - preguntó exasperado al capitán.

-Uhm… creo que vi un tornillo por la cubierta el otro día…- caviló el moreno en voz alta, aumentando el cabreo de su camarada.

-¿Y dónde se supone que estaban el resto? ¿No te he dicho mil veces que no cojas mi caja sin permiso? No es ningún juguete.

-Jo, es que ese día me aburría muchísimo y Sanji ya no me quería en su cocina.

-Por qué no me extraña…- Usuff meneó la cabeza llegando a la conclusión de que Luffy no tenía ni idea del paradero de la susodicha caja. Se dio la vuelta para salir del cuarto y seguir buscando cuando se encontró casi de bruces con la morena de abordo. Afortunadamente ninguna ramita traicionera se hallaba sobre ellos.

-¡Oh! Perdona Usuff… fui yo quien cogió la caja de herramientas hará un par de días… se había roto una de las baldas de mi estantería y tenía que arreglarla.

-¿Y porqué no me pediste a mí que lo hiciera?

-Porque como siempre estás diciendo que no eres el carpintero del barco pensé que te molestaría…- contestó, sonriendo, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo. Huelga decir que Usuff se quedó sin palabras que replicar a la astuta arqueóloga.

-Uhm…. Bueno, vale. No importa con tal de que me la devuelvas sana y salva.- ella sonrió.

-No te preocupes, está tal cual la cogí, en nuestro cuarto. Puedes ir a buscarla.- y con esto la chica se marchó, seguramente a hundir la nariz en algún libro o a tratar de convencer a cierto espadachín de que entrase en el barco, esperando que ambos terminasen bajo alguno de los miles de ramilletes que colgaban del techo.

Usuff enfiló por el pasillo hasta la habitación de las chicas mientras cavilaba: no había visto a Nami en toda la mañana, salvo en un breve lapso de tiempo en el que había ido a comprobar el rumbo. El moreno podría asegurar que la pelirroja se hallaría ahora enfrascada en la elaboración de un nuevo mapa. Tal vez lo mejor en ese caso sería no molestarla, pero daba la casualidad de que Usuff necesitaba su caja de herramientas con urgencia, al menos con la suficiente como para estar dispuesto a enfrentarse al mal humor de la pelirroja. De este modo, casi sin darse cuenta de ello, nuestro bravo bucanero se encontró llamando tímidamente a la puerta de la habitación con los nudillos.

Toc Toc 

-¿Sí?- se oyó la voz de Nami desde el otro lado, no parecía sonar muy irritada.

-Esto… soy Usuff.- tragó saliva antes de continuar.- He venido a por una cosa…

Antes de poder terminar la frase, se oyó el sonido de una silla arrastrándose, un par de pasos y acto seguido la puerta abriéndose. El moreno pestañeó incapaz de seguir hablando.

Nami se hallaba al otro lado, observándolo interrogante. Realmente se notaba que había estado en la habitación todo el tiempo y sin hacer caso a otra cosa que no fuesen sus mapas: tenía puestas las gafas y el pelo amarrado en una coleta floja, que dejaba escapar algunos mechones rojizos que enmarcaban desordenadamente su rostro. Vestía unos simples shorts y una camiseta que, raro en ella, le iba muy holgada y no dejaba de resbalársele por un hombro, por lo que la chica tenía que colocárselo constantemente.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó la navegante quitándose las gafas y mirándolo con sus enormes ojos color café.

-Er….. – el moreno tardó en reaccionar ante lo que veía. A pesar de no estar ni la mitad de arreglada, ese aspecto de chica trabajando en sus papeles le daba a Nami un aire muy distinto. Más dulce.

-Eo…- la pelirroja pasó su mano por delante de los ojos del carpintero, buscando alguna reacción en él.- ¿Para qué habías venido? ¿Está ya la comida?, ¿Ha cambiado el rumbo?, ¿Alguna tormenta a la vista?

-¡Ah! N-no, nada de eso. Perdona que te moleste.

-No tiene importancia.- vaya, aquello _sí_ que lo dejó asombrado. ¿Desde cuando Nami no le daba importancia alguna a las interrupciones en su trabajo? Ella que armaba un pollo histórico por el mero hecho de que se oyese una voz más alta que otra mientras dibujaba.

-Estoy buscando mi caja de herramientas… Robin me dijo que hace poco me la cogió y… bueno, no sé… ¿Está por ahí?- Usuff desvió la mirada mientras se rascaba la nuca. Nami se giró hacia su habitación para buscar la susodicha caja.

-Es esta ¿verdad? – en efecto, en un rincón reposaba la gran caja gris donde el narigudo guardaba todo su instrumental. Nami se agachó para cogerla, mo obstante...- Ufff… pues sí que pesa.

-Espera, ya la cojo yo. Con permiso.- Usuff entró en la habitación, no sin cierto reparo, e intentando no fijarse demasiado en el aspecto de ésta para no parecer descortés, y se acercó hasta donde estaba la pelirroja agachada y medio levantando la pesada caja.- Déjamela a mí, pesa mucho.- y fue en ese momento, al ponerse junto a ella, cuando su mirada se dirigió (inconscientemente todo hay que decirlo) del rostro esforzado de su compañera a la camiseta que llevaba y que, en la posición en la que estaba, dejaba ver sin tener que esforzarse demasiado el canalillo y ropa interior que llevaba la navegante.

Usuff notó como se le subían los colores de repente, apartó la vista bruscamente y agarró con fuerza la caja, levantándola. ¡Necesitaba salir de ahí cuanto antes!

-Uhm… vale, ¡muchas gracias! Yo ya no te molesto más ¿eh? Venga ¡nos vemos!- y, casi sin dar opción a la pelirroja de hablar, salió cerrando la puerta con más fuerza de la que pretendía. La expresión de Nami era de un desconcierto absoluto.

-¿Pero qué mosca le ha picado a éste?

-¡Buuffff, al fiiiin!- el moreno se dejó caer en su sitio preferido mientras comenzaba a sacar todos sus cachivaches, todavía no se había recuperado del todo de la impresión de ver así a su compañera. Una parte de él trataba de alejarla, inútilmente, de su mente. No obstante, a esas alturas ya no podía negar el hecho de que Nami le atraía de una forma que jamás pensó que ocurriría. Podía ser borde, arisca y caprichosa. Codiciosa y egoísta. Competitiva y tremendamente manipuladora. Pero, cuando dejaba ver su lado más humano, se mostraba como alguien dulce, honesta y comprensiva; dispuesta a sacrificarlo todo por ayudar a alguno de sus camaradas. Seguramente todo lo sufrido durante su infancia la había forzado a adoptar un carácter tan retorcido como el que dejaba ver la mayor parte del día. No obstante, después de tanto tiempo juntos, Usuff había conseguido desenmascarar la imagen que la chica pretendía mostrar, descubriendo una Nami tan diferente, y a la vez tan encantadora, que no había podido evitar caer rendido ante ella.

Se pasó una mano por la cara y bufó, dejando salir su frustración. Nami era maravillosa, con razón traía a Sanji loquito, y con él a cualquier chico que se propusiese. Pero aquello precisamente era lo que más rabia le daba, ya que él jamás podría competir con ninguno de sus camaradas (y, para qué negarlo, tampoco con ningún otro hombre de los que se habían cruzado hasta ahora.). No tenía el carácter alegre y despreocupado de su capitán, sino que corría a esconderse a la mínima amenaza. Su pelo era todo lo contrario al rubio y sedoso de Sanji, negro y ensortijado, indomable. No poseía los músculos o la habilidad de Zoro, sus artes en el combate eran más bien mediocres. Por no resultar ni siquiera resultaba "lindo" a la vista, como pasaba con el cocinero de abordo. Lo único que tenía eran sus piernas para correr lejos del peligro, su inservible habilidad para decir mentiras que no impresionaban a nadie, y aquella nariz exageradamente larga. ¡Por todos los piratas!, ¿Cómo podía siquiera pasársele por la cabeza que Nami fuese a reparar en alguien tan insignificante como él?

Se levantó apesadumbrado y salió al pasillo, ignorando todo el muérdago que colgaba sobre él, las ganas de trabajar en sus nuevos inventos se habían esfumado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Cabizbajo, se dirigió a la puerta que daba a cubierta, necesitaba sentir el aire fresco y salado sobre su cara, quizás ello le haría olvidarse de la frustración que sentía.

Tan absorto iba en sus pensamientos, que no reparó en los pasos que se acercaban hacia él hasta que oyó una voz, de sobra conocida, pronunciando su nombre.

-¡Usuff!- el susodicho dio un respingo mientras se daba la vuelta de inmediato.

-Al fin te encuentro.- la pelirroja se paró enfrente de él.

-¿Me… buscabas?- Usuff tragó saliva intentando por todos los medios disimular la emoción que le producía ver de nuevo a Nami.

-Sí.- contestó, y de inmediato le tendió lo que llevaba en la mano.- Te dejaste el martillo en la habitación. Al parecer Robin lo había dejado fuera de la caja de herramientas.

-Ah…- el artillero sintió en el acto como si un globo se deshinchase en su interior. "Pues claro, idiota." le dijo una irritante vocecita en su interior "¿Te crees que te buscaba simplemente porque tenía ganas de verte?".- Vaya… muchas gracias, Nami.- cogió el martillo, más decepcionado si cabe, e hizo ademán de volverse para salir al exterior.

-¡Eh! Espera.- el chico se volvió de nuevo, aunque no tan esperanzado como la vez anterior.- Te noto un poco raro hoy. ¿Pasa algo?

-No…- contestó algo desganado.- En absoluto. – "La que está rara eres tú. ¿Por qué no me gritaste cuando fui a tu habitación?, ¿Por qué me tuviste que ayudar a coger la caja y por qué vienes ahora a devolverme el martillo?, ¿Por qué eres tan encantadora y te preocupas por mí, dándome falsas esperanzas?".

-Pues quién lo diría.- por tercera vez, Usuff intentó escabullirse de la presencia de la muchacha, y nuevamente ésta se lo impidió.- Oye… - esbozó una leve sonrisa.- ¿No te olvidas de algo?

-¿Eh?- parpadeó varias veces, sin comprender.- Uhm… gracias.

-Ya me las has dado.

-Esto… perdón por las molestias.

-No ha sido nada.

-Euh… La comida aún no está lista.

-¡No es eso, merluzo!- ahí volvía el agrio carácter de la Nami que conocía, aunque esta vez bastante justificado la verdad. Al ver que su camarada seguía con la misma cara, levantó su índice hacia el techo, señalando algo bajo lo que se encontraban.

Ese momento para Usuff pasó a cámara lenta, irguió poco a poco su cabeza hacia el techo hasta que su mirada topó con un verde ramillete perfectamente identificable.

Sus ojos se ensancharon más de lo normal, aquello no podía estar pasando. ¡Era demasiado embarazoso! Maldijo una y mil veces al estúpido cocinero y a su mala suerte mientras trataba de decir algo coherente sin conseguirlo.

-Ah… esto… yo…- balbuceó inseguro ante la divertida mirada de Nami. – Esto es una tontería. – dijo al fin. Ella levantó las cejas en señal de sorpresa.- Quiero decir… que no quiero que por una simple plantucha te veas obligada a hacer algo que no quieres.

-¿Algo que no quiero? ¿Como qué?- preguntó ella haciéndose la inocente.

-P-pues… está muy claro ¿no?- sintió su cara arder de vergüenza.

-No, preferiría que me lo aclarases.

-¡Pues qué va a ser!- estalló.- Está claro que no quieres besarme. ¿Quién querría besarme, con esta nariz tan horrible que tengo? Deja de cachondearte de mí de una vez y no me hagas decir cosas tan obvias.

Unos segundos después de que el moreno hubiese descargado por fin su frustración, sintiéndose al menos un poquito más liberado, escuchó la risa de su amiga que se fue convirtiendo en una leve carcajada.

-Desde luego… tienes una imaginación de miedo.- comentó sin parar de reír.- ¿Desde cuándo una nariz va a suponer un impedimento para besarte?.

Aquella frase fue como un dardo acertando en la diana, que hizo que Usuff se pusiera más rojo si cabe. ¿Estaba tratando de decirle acaso…?

La chica dio un paso acortando la distancia entre ellos, para enorme asombro del artillero.

-Ah… Nami…- sentía que dijera lo que dijera, estaba de más. Y por lo visto ella también lo sintió así, porque con un leve "shhh…" lo mandó callar mientras tomaba su cara con sus manos y la inclinaba un poco. Lo siguiente que notó fueron unos suaves y carnosos labios posarse sobre los suyos en el que era el primer beso de su vida, con la chica de la que se había enamorado, y bajo una de las tantas ramitas de muérdago que había colgadas bajo el techo.

Y tal como empezó, terminó. Nami le sonrió mientras él sentía que todas las funciones de su cuerpo habían quedado paralizadas.

-¿Ves como la nariz no era ningún problema? – le dio un golpecito juguetón con su dedo índice.- Avísame cuando esté la comida.

Y sin nada más que decir, se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia su habitación, dejando tras de sí a un confundido, pero muy feliz, Usuff. Una sonrisa se fue formando poco a poco en sus labios. Ahora estaba más que seguro de que aquella chica era maravillosa: manipuladora, pícara, entrañable… y con unos labios que sabían a mandarina.

-¡¡YOOoooshhh!!- su mano empuñó fuertemente el martillo. - ¡A trabajar!

Y no muy lejos de allí, con la puerta de la cocina entreabierta, cierto rubiales enamoradizo que había observado toda la escena, mordía melodramáticamente se delantal rosa mientras regueros de lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

-Nami-saaannnn…… Mañana mismo quito toda esa porquería del techo…

**OWARI**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**NA:**

¡Vuelve Diciembre! Vuelve la Navidad, el turrón, el árbol, los anuncios de juguete por un tubo, el gordo de la lotería, el frío y…. ¡¡el muérdago!!

Ha pasado casi un año desde que comencé con esta recopilación de one-shots, casi un año habéis tenido que esperar por el capítulo cuatro. ¡Lo siento mucho! pero al ser una pareja tan rara se me atragantó en muchas ocasiones, aún ahora que lo he terminado me parece que tanto Nami como Usuff están muy OOC. Hubiese querido enfocarlo con más humor y menos profundidad, pero sin darme cuenta cada vez me iba poniendo más y más melosa hasta que salió esto que acabáis de leer. Espero que a pesar de todo os haya gustado (en especial a la persona a la que va dedicado ;) ) y volváis a darle una oportunidad a esta serie de one-shots. Esta vez trataré de publicar más de tres antes de que se terminen las navidades n.nU.

Aprovecho para dar las gracias a todos los que pusieron un review (incluso sin ser navidad xD) y también a los que puntuaron los anteriores fics. Espero que sigáis puntuándolos incluyendo a este! En el siguiente capítulo pondré el ranking de puntos y posiciones.

Para que vayáis abriendo boca el siguiente one-shot tendrá como protagonista a una pareja (hetero) de las que más gustan por aquí.

Gracias por haber leído hasta aquí y por correr a pulsar ese botoncito maravilloso que pone "submit review" xD. ¡Nos vemos en el quinto capítulo!

**Deraka**.

5 de Diciembre de 2006

0:05


End file.
